This invention relates to receivers and more particularly to digital receivers for use in receiving analog signals and digital signals.
In vehicular audio systems a variety of inputs are desirably utilized in providing audio entertainment and functionality. One of the inputs is a radio frequency or other wireless input which may provide wireless inputs such as AM, FM, short wave and weather band types of channels. On the other hand, other sources of non-wireless audio are commonly cassette, CD, DVD audio and MP3. One of the challenges in providing this variety of inputs in a usable form is that they all are provided in different formats or at least they may be provided in different formats and cannot be relied upon to be in the same format. For example, the RF information such as FM and AM is provided as wireless signals. On the other hand the cassette, CD, MP3 and audio DVD are non-wireless inputs. The cassette input is an example of an analog signal. Examples of a digital input are MP3 and DVD audio. Other audio signals that may be received are microphone and navigation information. Thus the ability to provide the desired audio to the occupants of the vehicle includes finding a way to address this variety of signal types that are received or may be received. Thus there is a need to provide an efficient mechanism for providing the variety of inputs in a form to the occupants that is compatible with the desires and needs of the occupants.